My Jailkeeper
by DragonsAndHearts18
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village. But on two conditions. 1.) Sasuke must wear a bracelet to surpress his chakra. 2.) Hinata must go everywhere, and live with him for six months. What is to come of this? #SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

1.

Sasuke watched in disdain as the bracelet clamped shut on his left wrist.

He instantly felt the chakra in him go blank. He tried to summon some of it, but came up with nothing.

"As you've seen, Sasuke, this bracelet was, um, _specially_ created to withstand any amount of chakra that you try to summon. The harder you try, the weaker you become, so I suggest you not to summon for it in the next six months." Lady Tsunade said, as she leaned back on her chair.

"Can I take it off?" Sasuke asked.

Lady Tsunade shook her head.

As Sasuke turned his back on her, and was about to walk out, he bumped into Hyuuga Hinata.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, stone face.

At this, Lady Tsunade smiled. "You know how I said I had two conditions about coming back to the village? This is the second one. Sasuke, meet your jailkeeper; Hyuuga Hinata."

Silence.

Then, "So I'm going to stay in jail after all?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the tip of his nails.

Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot! Hinata is to watch over you, keep you in check, and so forth. She's going to be living with you, which I know will not bother you one bit."

"What about her father?" he asked.

"Hinata's father has agreed to it, seeing it as a challenge in Hinata's training. Who knows, maybe she'll surpass even you."

At this, Sasuke let out a startled laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke watched in disdain as the bracelet clamped shut on his left wrist.

He instantly felt the chakra in him go blank. He tried to summon some of it, but came up with nothing.

"As you've seen, Sasuke, this bracelet was, um, _specially_ created to withstand any amount of chakra that you try to summon. The harder you try, the weaker you become, so I suggest you not to summon for it in the next six months." Lady Tsunade said, as she leaned back on her chair.

"Can I take it off?" Sasuke asked.

Lady Tsunade shook her head.

As Sasuke turned his back on her, and was about to walk out, he bumped into Hyuuga Hinata.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, stone face.

At this, Lady Tsunade smiled. "You know how I said I had two conditions about coming back to the village? This is the second one. Sasuke, meet your jailkeeper; Hyuuga Hinata."

Silence.

Then, "So I'm going to stay in jail after all?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the tip of his nails.

Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot! Hinata is to watch over you, keep you in check, and so forth. She's going to be living with you, which I know will not bother you one bit."

"What about her father?" he asked.

"Hinata's father has agreed to it, seeing it as a challenge in Hinata's training. Who knows, maybe she'll surpass even you."

At this, Sasuke let out a startled laugh.

"Sasuke, I have been training. Do you think I wouldn't, considering how powerful you were?" Hinata said, her voice full of power.

Sasuke was taken aback; not once did she stutter.

Seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Lady Tsunade dismissed them.

 **A few weeks later...**

Hinata sat in her-well one of Sasuke's many rooms-the room filled with her objects. She took many things, since this was going to be her home for the next six months.

Using her Byakugan, Hinata was easily able to find the training room. She pulled on a tank top, and short gym shorts, a duffel bag, and began to train.

Originally, she had practiced Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms. But she also tried to perfect a move that she had made up. As she entered the training room, she noticed the many mirrors in there, literally wall-to-wall.

 _Apparently, I'm adding vanity to the list of Sasuke._ Hinata thought, as she threw her water bottle and towel down.

Hinata stood straight, and became silent.

"Byakugan!" she said, as it activated.

And the training began.

Hinata did everything; backflips, throwing kunais, and ninja stars. Once she fel her body burn with the workout, she landed on her knees, sweat dripping from her temple. She tied her hair back with a red ribbon, and began to start anew, when her phone rang.

Deactivating her Byakugan, Hinata ran to the direction of her phone. Unzipping her duffel, she went ahead and grabbed the rectangle touch screen.

It was Naruto; at the sight of his name at the screen, Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Hinata, and Naruto have been dating for a solid two months. But she hadn't seen nor heard of him since she went to the Uchiha Mansion.

Wasting no time, she slide the phone to 'Answer.'

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hinata! Thank kami, I've been calling you for weeks! Where are you?" Naruto asked, Hinata cringing a bit at his loudness.

"I have a mission, Naruto. I must be on a mission...for six months."

"Six months! Hinata, what is so important? And are you not going to be here anymore?!"

"Naruto, I was assigned to watch over Uchiha Sasuke. If I do well, then I will be in the good graces of my father." Hinata explained.

Silence.

"...Naruto?"

"I'm going over there. Now."

And then he hung up.

Sasuke ducked behind a wall, running a hand through his hair.

Hinata looked...amazing. She had naturally, effortlessly, ahd been able to activate her Byakugan, and she had gotten faster and stronger. For a moment, she looked...beautiful.

And then that dobe called.

For some reason, Sasuke twitched at the way that dobe talked to Hinata. He had half a mind to walk over there and cuss out that dumbass.

But then, the anger disappeared.

Why was he acting like this? Like something was pricking in his heart, and a weird feeling spreading over him. It was unnatural, and he liked it. Alot.


End file.
